


#1 The Princess and her protector

by LowLand_Viking



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLand_Viking/pseuds/LowLand_Viking
Summary: 1xR in the tropics!
Relationships: 1xR
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#1 The Princess and her protector

**Author's Note:**

> FLash fiction for 'March Madness"

#1 The Princess and her protector

“HEERO IT'S ON THE CEILING!!!” Relena Dorlian was in the private quarters she shared with her husband. They had tried to disappear to the topics for a few days. Nothing insane, just a few days on the beach where they could forget about the real world and have drinks with umbrellas in them.

The Peacecraft monarchy was thought to hail from Former Sweden, there are no roaches in Sweden. In the tropics, this one was six centimeters long. 

“Yes, dear. If you sleep in the mosquito netting and don’t turn on any lights it will be okay.” Heero replied 

“The. WHAT?!?” She was literally royalty and not used to....this.

Heero, for his part, was jet-lagged and also not super excited for mosquito netting. He walked into the bedroom and there was indeed an enormous cockroach on the ceiling. He scanned the room for a weapon to defend his pacifist wife. On the floor were his running shoes, that’ll do. In one smooth motion, he picked it up, threw it directly at the roach and both the shoe and the roach fell from height. He winked at his wife and began to go back to his book.

Then if flew.

Both members of the couple were shaken and dove into the netting over the bed. 

“So don’t turn on the lights right?” Relena chilled.


End file.
